


Время и слова

by logastr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: сборник слоуберн-фиков, начиная с ночи после Неапокалипсиса





	1. Вечер судного дня (и утро следующего)

— Если хочешь, можешь переночевать у меня, — устало сказал Кроули, распластавшись по скамейке, где они с Азирафелем ждали автобуса.  
Он произнес слова буднично, словно это ничего не значило.  
Но для Азирафеля это значило слишком многое. Главным образом, это означало для него сделать еще один шаг навстречу тому, что его страшило больше всего во всей вселенной. Это было куда страшнее, чем стоять напротив Сатаны с огненным мечом. Собственно, в борьбе с Сатаной, пусть сколь угодно безнадежной, для него почти совсем не было страха. То есть, конечно, он был, но иного рода. Преодолевать тот страх было неизъяснимо приятно. «Потому что это соответствует моей ангельской природе, — подумал Азирафель, — в отличие от…»  
— Мы из разных лагерей, — сказал он Кроули.  
Собственно, он повторял это на протяжении столетий и только теперь осознал, как, должно быть, демон устал слушать одно и то же.  
— Нет никаких лагерей больше для нас, — ответил Кроули безнадежно.  
В конце темной улицы показался автобус, следующий в Оксфорд.

Глядя на огни, мелькающие в темных окнах автобуса, Азирафель задумался о том, что теперь, когда «нет никаких лагерей больше» с ними, особенно с Кроули, может сделать бывшее начальство.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, ковыряя пальцем резиновую прокладку у автобусного стекла, — мне кажется, нас ждет Смерть.  
Кроули промолчал.

Азирафель хорошо знал этого демона. Случаев, когда он молчал в ответ на реплику, не стремясь по своему демоническому обыкновению оставить последнее слово за собой, было исчезающе мало. Можно сказать, это был первый такой случай, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Кроули был с ним согласен и не мог предложить никакого плана.

— Агнесса считает, — сказал Азирафель, когда они вышли из автобуса, - что мне надо с умом выбирать обличия. Она ведь это неспроста. Мы могли бы…  
Он не стал договаривать, уже зная, что Кроули его прекрасно понял.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Не поможет. Сам же прекрасно знаешь, что демона и ангела спутать невозможно, какую бы личину они не надевали. В секунду раскусят подмену, что ваши, что наши.  
Он приложил электронный ключ и автоматические двери любезно разъехались перед Азирафелем. Лифт понес их наверх со зловещим поскрипыванием.

Да, Азирафаэль прекрасно знал, что зло, а демоны, как ни крути, воплощение зла, пахнут для ангелов, особенно для ангелов живущих в чистом эфире Небес, где нет множества земных запахов, очень остро. Точно так же и ангельский запах, буде он спустится в ад вместо Кроули, покажется демонам невыносимым. Азирафель представил ухмыляющуюся физиономию Хастура, которую имел несчастье наблюдать во время Великого пожара в 1666-м году. Ужасная вышла штука, сгорел почти весь Лондон, потому что Кроули по каким-то причинам отвлекся на крестьянские волнения во Франции. Азирафель был так раздосадован, что потом демону пришлось помогать восстанавливать все как было.  
— Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, — ворчал он тогда, — пожар остановил эпидемию чумы, можешь так и докладывать на Небеса.  
— Собор святого Павла, Кроули! Чума это прекрасно, то есть ужасно, прекрасно ее прекращение, но за Собор святого Павла Гавриил мне голову снимет. Фигурально выражаясь.  
— Ладно, я тут знаю одного талантливого парнишку. Можешь отчитаться не о разрушении, а о реконструкции. Будет лучше прежнего!

Азирафель улыбнулся воспоминаниям о тех старых добрых временах.

Тем временем, Кроули привел его в свою адскую, на взгляд Азирафеля, квартиру, в которой не было ни единой книги, зато много современных гаджетов и устройств. К примеру, едва ангел вошел, ему под ноги с дьявольским шуршанием бросился плоский диск с усиками, как у гусеницы.

— Это робот-пылесос, — пояснил Кроули, несмотря на то, что Азирафель не успел задать вопроса.  
Кроули отпихнул пылесос ногой.

— Не обращай внимания, проходи, располагайся. Я сделаю нам кофе.  
— Мне, пожалуйста, какао. Если можно. Спасибо.  
Кроули снял очки и потер переносицу. Его лицо выглядело осунувшимся и постаревшим, хотя если пересчитывать на людской век, он был гораздо младше ангела. Для сверхъестественных существ это не имеет особого значения, но когда долго живешь среди людей, поневоле набираешься и их предрассудков. «Должно быть я сам выгляжу не лучше», — подумал Азирафель и поискал глазами что-нибудь похожее на зеркало.

— Почему у тебя нет зеркал? — спросил Азирафель, когда Кроули принес ему черную кружку с какао. Очутившись в руках ангела, кружка мгновенно побелела и даже слегка подрумянилась по краям, как зефиринка.  
— Я всегда выгляжу отлично, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Знаешь, я тут подумал, что ничего другого, кроме предсказания твоей книжной подружки, нам все равно не остается.

Кроули растянулся на диване, потягивая эспрессо из микроскопической чашечки. Что бы он ни говорил, а выглядел он все-таки неважно.

Азирафель отхлебнул какао и ответил как можно бодрее:  
— Я всегда думал, что Агнесса была вдохновлена скорее вашей стороной, но с Неапокалипсисом у нее получилось, так что… Что? Только не смотри на меня так, Кроули, я прекрасно осознаю, что и Небеса были в нем заинтересованы. Это просто… просто Непостижимый план. Так что мы всего лишь поменяем обличия ближе к рассвету и подождем, к чему это приведет.

Какао несколько приободрило Азирафеля, хотя даже несмотря на это, его голос звучал преувеличенно, фальшиво оптимистично. Сейчас он не воодушевил бы даже детишек в детском саду, не то что такого старого змия, как Кроули.

— Я устал, — ответил тот, совершенно не вдохновленный, — и это адская усталость. Поэтому я собираюсь пойти поспать, ангел. Могу соблазнить и тебя, если хочешь.  
— Сон так и не стал для меня таким удовольствием, как еда, Кроули. У тебя не найдется суши или ризотто с белыми грибами?  
— Закажу тебе доставку, — ответил Кроули, скривив рот.

Через час курьер круглосуточной доставки сделал Азирафеля почти счастливым. Он расположился в просторной кухне Кроули, которая девственной чистотой и голубоватым светом, льющимся откуда-то из-под потолка, напоминала бы операционную, если бы не была сплошь черного цвета. В такой обстановке кто угодно потерял бы аппетит, но, безусловно, не ангел. Когда с роллами и сашими было покончено, Азирафель откинулся на металлическую спинку высокого барного стула и блаженно прикрыл глаза. «Что ж, если завтра меня ждет Смерть, я хотя бы провел эту ночь с удовольствием». Облизав губы, Азирафель подумал о Кроули, который, должно быть, видел уже десятый сон, и подумав — пошел на него посмотреть.

В спальне было чуть больше того, что Азирафель мог бы назвать уютом, чем во всей остальной квартире. Или по крайней мере неизменный черный цвет здесь казался куда более уместным и не так сильно напоминал об адской тьме. В кровати королевского размера очертания спящего Кроули едва угадывались под пышными горами одеял и подушек. В тусклом свете ночника видны были только его рыжие растрепанные волосы и тонкая левая рука. Азирафель немного полюбовался на ее скульптурные очертания. Кроули спал так безмятежно, его дыхание едва доносилось даже до чуткого ангельского слуха. «Что ж, — подумал Азирафель, — а ведь и вправду соблазнительно». Кроули расположился с самого края кровати, на которой было еще достаточно места и для трех ангелов размером с Азирафеля, поэтому он, чудом оказавшись одетым в легкую пижаму с золотистыми пчелками, забрался и лег рядом.  
Дальше, как он знал, следовало прикрыть глаза и считать овечек, но едва он попытался, события минувшего стали проноситься у него перед мысленным взором. Он начал с их Кроули выступления перед Сатаной, а затем погружался все глубже и глубже в воспоминания, пока вдруг не обнаружил, что переживает Войну ангелов и Падение так, словно все эти события происходили прямо сейчас. В панике он открыл глаза, пытаясь усмирить слишком сильно колотящееся сердце.

— Слава Небесам, — прошептал Азирафель, — что это был только сон.

Теперь, когда он снова был в безопасной полутьме спальни рядом со своим мирно спящим другом, он осознал, что во сне был на стороне Падших и именно поэтому так испугался. Азирафель повернул голову и посмотрел на Кроули. Во сне ему снятся Небеса, — понял Азирафель, ему снится, что он не Падал. Это было так грустно, что ангел заплакал. Он выпростал крылья, хотя лежа на кровати это делать не особенно удобно, и простер их над спящим.  
— Странно, что я только и делал, все эти шесть тысяч лет, что напоминал Кроули о его Падении. Мог ли я быть таким жестоким?  
Азирафель был плохим ангелом, он это знал. Но до сих пор его малое соответствие ангельскому чину измерялось относительно Воле Небес, и никак не учитывало душевное состояние знакомых демонов.  
У него нет души, он демон, — напомнил себе Азирафель, но легче совершенно не стало. Он прекрасно знал, что отсутствие бессмертной души ничуть не мешает демону страдать.  
Азирафель и без всякого сна отлично помнил день Падения, точнее для Небес это был день Победы и Божьей Кары. Скрежет стоял страшный, когда часть Небес вместе с приговоренными рухнула куда-то в глубину, что отныне называлась Низом и Преисподней. Его сердце в тот день не страдало ни капельки, он был преисполнен ликования. У него и в мыслях не было попытаться представить, что чувствуют те, кого наказали таким образом.  
Он тогда не знал Кроули, которого, конечно же, звали совсем иначе.  
Левое крыло Азирафеля затекло от неудобной позы и он сел в кровати, больше не собираясь спать. Кроули слегка пошевелился во сне, тоже поменяв позу. Теперь Азирафель видел его лицо: тонкие брови, горбатый нос и чуть приоткрытый во сне рот, неожиданно нежный без обычной змеистой ухмылки.  
Ангел собрался с духом и попытался представить, что чувствует лишенный благодати. Бог отвернулся от Низвергнутых, отнял у них свою любовь — и при этом они не рассыпались в звездную пыль, а продолжили искореженное, больное существование. Чем дольше Азирафель думал об этом, тем сильнее чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать для Кроули, который и зеркал не держал в доме, для того, чтобы не видеть во что он превратился. В конце концов, если завтра их ждет Смерть, у него самого была долгая ангельская жизнь, наполненная не только разнообразными земными удовольствиями, но и любовью Господа. Только справедливо будет…

Он осторожно погладил Кроули по щеке, ощутив легкое покалывание в подушечках пальцев.

— Если я пойду долиной Смертной тени, то не убоюсь зла, потому что ты со мной, — произнес Азирафель едва слышно.

Конечно, Давид предназначал этот псалом Господу, и в устах ангела он звучал даже Благословеннее, чем в устах еврейского царя, но Азирафель произнес эти слова, стараясь проникнуть в сон демона, став для него проводником к Божественной любви, которой тот был лишен.

Это рискованное упражнение имело несколько последствий. Во-первых, Кроули снова поменял позу, обхватив во сне колени сидящего рядом ангела и устроив на них свою голову, словно на подушке. Во-вторых, Азирафель почувствовал, что любит его.

Он был ангелом и чувствовать любовь ко всему живому, ко всему сотворенному, было в его природе. Так проявляется Благодать, потому что Творец любит все свое творение. Кроме демонов.  
Тем не менее, сомнений быть не могло: Азирафель чувствовал любовь к Кроули и, сосредоточившись, осознал, что любит его больше, чем любую другую божью тварь. Гораздо больше.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Азирафель спящему.

Кроули всхлипнул в ответ, но не проснулся. Тогда ангел обнял его, спящего, чувствуя тепло, исходящее от его тела.  
Они лежали так до самого рассвета. Кроули спал, а Азирафель улыбался и думал о том, что если завтра им обоим предстоит Смерть, Кроули хотя бы напоследок чувствовал настоящую Любовь.

А когда за окном запел жаворонок, на радость прислушивающейся Богине, Кроули проснулся.

— Твоя Агнесса была та еще штучка, — сказал он, поднимаясь и одергивая задравшийся на животе бежевый жилет, — но она никогда не ошибалась.

— Воистину, — отозвался Азирафель, нацепив на нос черные очки. — Встретимся в парке, _ангел_!


	2. Время и слова

Через неделю или месяц, или, быть может, прошло около года (для сверхъестественных существ время весьма условно) Азирафель решил, что пришло время исполнить давнее обещание, данное Кроули. По поводу пикника.

Лондону не везет с погодой — в январе там вечно проливные дожди, а в июле нечем дышать. Но, к счастью, Азирафель точно знал одно местечко совсем недалеко, где круглый год стоит прекрасная погода. Тадфилд.

— Мы отправляемся в Тадфилд, — сказал он Кроули, когда тот заглянул в магазинчик.  
— Только не говори, что там снова начинается Армагеддон! Второй раз я этого не вынесу.  
Азирафель задумался на секунду, но потом улыбнулся:

— Ну нет, навряд ли Она станет повторяться. Пикник, Кроули! Мы собирались на пикник, ты помнишь? И теперь, я считаю, что время пришло.

Азирафель не забыл той страшной ночи после Неармагеддона, когда они с Кроули только и могли, что ожидать Смерти. Не просто не забыл — за то время, что прошло с их ужина в Ритце, он довольно много размышлял об этом и пришел к выводу, что при всем ужасе та ночь была и странно счастливой. Он всегда, как ангелу и положено, знал, что любовь является божественным даром, чудесность которого в том и заключается, что стоит разделить ее с кем-то, как она удваивается и утраивается. В ту ночь его любви хватило на то, чтобы на какое-то время наградить Кроули благодатью. При этом каким-то образом ему самому удалось обмануть адских зануд в облике Кроули. Он старался не думать о том, что скорее всего это означает, что в нем теперь есть какая-то частица зла. Когда он во время медитаций тщательно осматривал внутренним взором свое ангельское тело (ангелы именно так медитируют), он не находил ни единого темного пятна.

Но при этом, Кроули настаивал, что в ангеле достаточно темноты, чтобы дружить с ним. Все это смущало Азирафеля, и именно это он решил и выяснить во время пикника, отвлекая Кроули изысканным вином.

— Ангел, точно ли ты знаешь, что такое пикник? — спросил Кроули, сдвинув очки на кончик носа и глядя поверх.  
— Конечно. Иногда ты считаешь меня совершенно устаревшей рухлядью, которая застряла во временах Потопа. Это несколько обидно, знаешь ли.  
— Пикники изобрели сразу после изгнания из Рая, — уверенно сказал Кроули, - так что ты наверняка знаешь, что это такое. Просто на улице, как бы это сказать, довольно омерзительно. Льет как из ведра, холодный ветер. Не собираешься же ты чудесить погоду и привлекать лишнее внимание Небес.  
— В Тадфилде есть кое-кто, кто прекрасно справляется с погодой и без меня, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

И они отправились.

В Тадфилде, действительно, оказалось чудесно. Стоял очаровательный зимний денек, когда с утра немного припекает солнце, а к обеду из белых облаков начинает идти пушистый снег. Они оставили «Бентли» у поворота к авиабазе и нашли на опушке леса заснеженную поляну, скорее похожую на декорации к Рождественнской пьесе, чем на реальный английский пейзаж.

— Ты чувствуешь? — сказал Азирафель, когда они устроились с пледами и шарфами на поваленном дереве. — Чувствуешь, Кроули, какой любовью наполнено это место?  
— По-моему, довольно промозгло, — ответил Кроули, морщась.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и перед ними загорелся веселый костерок, к которому Кроули сразу же вытянул ноги. Азирафель осторожно поправил плед, который появился на плечах его друга.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кроули. — Ну, что теперь?  
— У меня есть славная бутылочка Гигаль Кот-дю-Рон и еще бутылочка Макаллан, если ты недостаточно согреешься.

Вообще-то, ни ангелу, ни демону не было большой нужды в пледах, кострах и даже алкоголе. При желании они могли не испытывать дискомфорта почти при любой температуре. Но за долгие годы жизни на Земле, они оба как-то отвыкли от необходимой для этого сосредоточенности, «отуземились». Азирафель полагал себя слишком мягким и расслабленным для такого, а Кроули просто не заморачивался.

Демон взял из рук ангела бутылку скотча и отвинтил крышку. Обычно всякий раз, когда они собирались разделить трапезу, Азирафель с разной степенью настойчивости предлагал Кроули поесть, прежде чем накачиваться спиртным. Конечно, обычно Кроули игнорировал эти предложения, ну, может быть, тыкал вилкой пару раз в паштет из гусиной печени или поддевал ножом устрицу. Но сегодня Азирафель решил, что если Кроули немного выпьет, прежде чем они перейдут к Важным Разговорам, то будет только лучше.

Некоторое время они молчали. Кроули попивал скотч прямо из бутылки, а Азирафель достал из корзины для пикника бутерброд с пармской ветчиной и запечеными помидорами. День золотился солнцем. На буках и соснах в глубине леса лежали тяжелые шапки снега, а кусты жимолости неподалеку от места, где расположились друзья, переливались всеми цветами радуги от инея. На рябину, усыпанную яркими гроздьями ягод, прилетела стайка хохлатых свиристелей.

— Ну, теперь давай, — сказал Кроули, когда бутылка скотча опорожнилась наполовину.  
— Что? — спросил Азирафель с набитым ртом.  
— Давай. Выкладывай, зачем притащил меня сюда, ангел. Я не первое тысячелетие тебя знаю: от всего этого, — Кроули широко взмахнул рукой, так что виски выплеснулся в костерок, издавший обиженное шипение, — за версту несет Важным Разговором.

Азирафель не мог не понять, что отнекиваться будет чересчур глупо. Он проглотил еду, аккуратно вытер губы носовым платком и посмотрел Кроули в глаза.

— Ну хорошо, дорогой мой, — сказал он. — Ты меня раскусил. Я собирался поговорить о той ночи после Неапокалипсиса, помнишь? О том, что произошло тогда.

Кроули нахмурился:

— Я спал. А ты опустошал мой холодильник.  
— Да, но это еще не все, — Азирафель почувствовал, что начинает волноваться. А когда волнуешься, трудно подбирать точные формулировки, даже такому умному ангелу, каким он был. — Когда настало утро, мы обменялись обличиями и славно надули Небеса и Ад, помнишь?  
— Естественно, я помню, — Кроули чувствовал, что Азирафель начал волноваться. А когда имеешь дело с взволнованным ангелом, рискуешь запутаться даже в десяти заповедях.  
— И это было своего рода чудо. Чем иначе можно объяснить, что ни демоны, ни ангелы не почувствовали обман.  
— Ну окей, чудо, — согласился Кроули, поеживаясь от того, что какая-то его часть начинала понимать, куда клонит его чертов ангел.  
— Вот. Но это не было Святым чудом или Дьявольским наваждением, так ведь? Это было настоящее чудо Божее, Кроули. Она, — Азирафель на секундочку поднял глаза к небу, на которое уже набежали облака, — благословила нас к спасению.  
— Ладно, ты это говорил уже, — раздраженно перебил Кроули. — Непостижимый план и все такое. Какого дьявола во всем этом разбираться, если он все равно непостижимый?  
— Нет, погоди, дело не в плане. Я думаю… Нет, я чувствую, дорогой мой, что ты, вопреки всему, что Сказано или Написано, или Заповедано. Вопреки всему!  
— Ну!  
— Ты можешь быть прощен, дорогой мой. Она может простить тебя. — голос Азирафеля предательски дрогнул, и, глядя на мгновенно протрезвевшее злое лицо Кроули, он понял, что все пропало.  
Кроули какое-то время смотрел на Азирафеля в молчании, а потом сказал.  
— ….  
Он произнес такое грязное ругательство, что у Азирафеля защипало в глазах. Потом ангел постарался стереть эти слова из своей памяти, именно поэтому мы их и не приводим.  
— Кроу… Кроули… подожди, — пролепетал Азирафель.  
— Подождать ЧЕГО?! — от крика, вырвавшегося из глотки демона, свиристели мгновенно снялись с рябины и умчались прочь, теряя пестрые перья.  
— ЧЕГО мне ждать?! — не унимался Кроули. — Пока ты придумаешь еще какую-нибудь ангельскую гадость, чтобы… Заманил меня на пикник! Место, полное любви! Знаешь что? — Кроули вскочил и от ветра его разгневанных крыльев, костерок, освещавший всю сцену, мгновенно погас. — Мне не нужно твое сочувствие! Мне не нужно прощение! Прекрасно обхожусь без него лет… гораздо, гораздо больше шести тысяч! Нет, вы только посмотрите на него, — Кроули обратился к соснам, — каков святоша! — Сосны поспешили согласиться, обдав сидевшего под ними Азирафеля снежным дождем. — Все что я хочу, ангел, это наслаждаться покоем оставшихся дней на Земле. ПОКОЕМ! А ты, омерзительно светлый ангелок, решил испортить это? О, я понимаю, теперь, когда тебе больше не присылают заданий с Небес: «Исправь это, ангел, благослови то, наставь такого-то на путь истинный», ты решил заняться мной! Так вот, ЧЕРТА С ДВА! Займись чем-нибудь другим, я тебе не игрушка! МЕНЯ НЕ НАСТАВИШЬ!

Кроули заорал так, что где-то в Тадфилде такса мистера Р. П. Тайлера нагадила прямо на ковер.

Азирафель смотрел на свои манжеты. Обнаружил, что они выглядят довольно потертыми и решил при случае заняться ими. Наконец, в криках Кроули появился совсем микроскопическая пауза, но не воспользоваться ею было бы грехом.

— Послушай, дорогой мой, — сказал Азирафель. — Тебе может казаться, что я предложил это, желая тебя обидеть или уязвить, или, как ты любезно сформулировал, «наставить тебя». Но видит Бог, намерения мои были совершенно благими. Дело в том, что я не рассказал тебе, что той самой ночью, пока ты спал, попытался поделиться с тобой Благодатью. Это был спонтанный поступок, может быть, глупый, но мне все удалось. Понимаешь? Ты спал, а я обнял тебя и сказал…

Может показаться, что в микроскопическую паузу в криках демона невозможно вставить такую длинную речь. Но, как уже не раз отмечалось, для сверхъестественных существ время не играет такой роли, как для людей.

— Сказал что? — спросил Кроули, когда пауза закончилась. Крики еще висели в воздухе и всегда можно было продолжить.

— Я сказал, — Азирафель поднял взгляд на Кроули, чувствуя странное пощипывание в носу, — что люблю тебя.

Сосны вокруг поляны замерли, семейство мышей глубоко под снегом, за секунду до этого прощавшееся с жизнями, затаило дыхание.

Кроули знал, что Азирафель не лжет. Хотя этот ангел отличается поразительной для ангелов склонностью ко лжи и притворству, в тот момент он был кристально честен и даже такой старый змий, как Кроули, не мог этого не почувствовать.

Он поднял голову к небу. Из самого смелого облака на его лицо опустилась парочка другая пушистых снежинок.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули и сел на свое прежнее место, рядом с Азирафелем. — Хорошо.

Азирафель укрыл его плечи пледом.

— Знаешь, — сказал Кроули, еще немного помолчав, — не мог бы ты повторить это еще раз. Все, про ту ночь, с самого начала, ничего не упуская.  
— Конечно, дорогой мой. Ты ушел спать, а я дожидался курьера с суши. Пришлось ждать совсем недолго, потому что была уже ночь и в Лондоне чудесным образом не было пробок на дорогах. Потом я ел. Роллы с тунцом были очень хороши, такая свежая рыбка…  
— Нет. Ради всего святого, пропусти кулинарный обзор, Азирафель. Пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, — с готовностью отозвался ангел. — А потом я пошел в спальню. Довольно уютная, кстати, такие черные простыни. Наверное, не маркие.  
— Ох, — Кроули посмотрел на Азирафеля, скривив рот, так что тому стало немного стыдно.  
— И я обнял тебя, Кроули, спящего, — продолжил Азирафель поспешно. — И сказал, что люблю тебя.  
— Ты мог пасть, — сказал Кроули медленно.  
— Наверное, какой-то риск был, дорогой мой, — ответил Азирафель, — но я тщательно следил за собой все это время и не обнаружил и следа падения. Поэтому я и решил, что Она…  
— Подожди, к черту Её, — перебил Кроули. — Ты знал, что можешь пасть, но все равно сказал это.

В отличие от времени, слова, а точнее Слова, значат для сверхъестественных существ гораздо больше, чем для людей. Люди довольно сильно обтрепали их, употребляя налево и направо. Поэтому опасность для Азирафеля была нешуточной, и Кроули это прекрасно знал. Азирафель неожиданно для самого себя смутился — он совершенно не думал обо всем этом в таком ключе.

— Ну, я просто сказал это, потому что… я сказал это потому, что это правда, Кроули. Наверное, тебе трудно это почувствовать, но я и сейчас, в эту самую минуту люблю тебя.

Кроули кивнул, нашарив рукой бутылку скотча, однако весь виски из нее вытек.

— Мне надо выпить, — сказал демон, отбрасывая ее прочь. — У тебя еще было вино.  
— Да, вот. Отличный сорт, немного терпкий, но тебе понравится, — сказал Азирафель, доставая бутылку из корзины для пикника.  
— Отлично, — Кроули в два счета выдернул пробку. — Ты будешь?  
— Пожалуй, — согласился ангел и достал два бокала. Кроули разлил вино.  
— Действительно терпкое, — согласился он, выпив свою порцию залпом. — Знаешь, я не уверен до конца. Но кажется, я ее чувствую. Твою любовь. И еще знаешь, — губы Кроули скривились, конечно, от вкуса вина, — мне жаль, что я не могу ответить тебе тем же. Демоны к такому не приспособлены, знаешь ли…

Азирафель посмотрел на него и улыбнулся так, как только он один в целой Вселенной умел улыбаться. Так что из-за туч, а снегопад к тому времени шел уже нешуточный, — на мгновение выглянуло солнце.

— Это не обязательно, мой дорогой, — сказал он. — Это не обязательно.


	3. А теперь настоящие трудности со временем

Азирафель решил какое-то время не поднимать с Кроули тему возможного Прощения, хотя совсем от этой идеи не собирался отказываться — он был очень упорным ангелом.

Когда он вспоминал, как Кроули кричал на него во время их последнего разговора об этом во время пикника ("Ты от скуки решил НАСТАВИТЬ меня! Я тебе не ИГРУШКА!), неприятное ощущение так и пробирало все его существо. Однако, поразмыслив хорошенько, он пришел к выводу, что Кроули, в своем совершенно неправедном гневе, сказал правду. 

После того, как Небеса поставили на нем крест, Азирафелю сделалось катастрофически, адски скучно. Какое-то время он радостно предавался чревоугодию и даже поправился на несколько фунтов, так что пришлось чудесным образом перешивать пуговки на жилете. Потом погрузился в чтение, но довольно быстро оказалось, что за предыдущие шесть тысяч лет он перечитал всю беллетристику, труды по биологии, географии, этике и политике. Оставалась еще физика и химия, но от них у Азирафеля разыгрывалась изжога.

И впервые за шесть тысяч лет Азирафелю захотелось позвонить Кроули, хотя в этом не было совершенно никакой практической надобности.

Тут-то наш ангел и столкнулся с медленно тянущимся временем точно простой смертный. После довольно ожесточенной борьбы с собой сначала и придумывания хотя бы видимости пристойной причины для звонка потом, Азирафель все-таки снял телефонную трубку и набрал номер Кроули. Через шесть гудков включился его чертов автоответчик, и Азирафель, преувеличенно весело, сказал:

— Это я! Звоню… гхм… Перезвони мне, когда сможешь. Спасибо.

И со временем что-то произошло. Оно вдруг стало тяжелым, медленным, и Азирафель не только заметил его ход, но и измучился в ожидании. Для ангела мучиться ожиданием вообще не очень свойственно — обычно, если надо ждать, они просто ждут. Именно по этой причине Небесные департаменты работают так слаженно: ни тебе конфликтов из-за очереди к копировальной машине, ни жалоб на простой из-за компьютерных вирусов. Но для Азирафеля все поменялось теперь — и он мучительно провожал каждую четверть часа в ожидании звонка Кроули.

Примерно через сутки, а если точнее через двадцать два часа тридцать шесть минут, терпение Азирафеля лопнуло с мелодичным звоном, раздавшимся в тишине книжного магазина. Он снова подошел к телефону и позвонил Кроули:

— Послушай, — сказал он автоответчику, — я не хочу тебя отвлекать, это не срочно, ничего такого. Просто перезвони мне, пожалуйста.

После этого Азирафель твердо решил, что просто не будет ждать. Запретит себе. Займется чем-нибудь поинтереснее! Для начала он решил поесть. Но, к своему ужасу, обнаружил, что истощил все свои запасы.

— Что ж, — сказал Азирафель вслух, — придется выйти на улицу. Это и к лучшему — пока я найду что-то приличное в этом районе, время и пройдет.

Но как только он вышел на улицу, его осенила мысль, что Кроули может позвонить как раз в тот момент, пока он прогуливается или сидит в ресторане. Азирафель быстренько вернулся назад, чтобы с необычной для ангела злостью посмотреть на молчащий телефон.

— Это уже никуда не годится! — воскликнул он, обращаясь одновременно к себе, Небесам и решившему его помучить Кроули.

Затем Азирафель решительно вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью, и отправился в близлежащую забегаловку Итсу, где купил сет суши на вынос. По дороге обратно к своему книжному он, как только мог, старался не бежать.

Но Кроули опять не позвонил, а купленная еда показалась отвратительной.

В какой-то степени отвлечься Азирафелю удалось только когда он решил в двухсот третий раз перечитать «Посмертные записки Пиквикского клуба» мистера Диккенса. У него хранился прекрасный экземпляр с дарственной надписью. Но все равно, чтобы постоянно не посматривать на телефон, ему пришлось подняться на второй этаж магазина к световому окну в крыше. И, конечно, как только он в достаточной степени погрузился в чтение, телефон зазвонил.

Азирафель бросился вниз с такой скоростью, что ветер, поднявшийся от его крыльев, сбил с полки статуэтку Наполеона Бонапарта и поднял старую пыль с полок.

— Ало, это ты, Кроули? — спросил Азирафель, схватив телефонную трубку.  
— Мистер Азирафель, добрый день, голубчик! — отозвался голос миссис Трейси. — Как вы поживаете?

Вместо ответа Азирафель разочарованно чихнул прямо в трубку.

— Ох, голубчик, вы не простыли ли часом? Вот уж не думала, что люди, то есть существа вроде вас, способны простудиться!  
— Нет, нет, миссис Трейси, — поспешил заверить ее Азирафель. — Это просто пыль, я прибирался.  
— Ах, какой хозяйственный, чистый ангел! А я звоню, чтобы пригласить вас на вечеринку. Ничего особенного, просто мы с мистером Шедуэллом переехали в новый коттедж. И вот, устраиваем, так сказать, прием. Я приготовлю индейку, словно у нас Рождество! Завтра в четыре пополудни, мистер Азирафель, запишите адрес и не опаздывайте.  
— Я, право, не знаю, миссис Трейси… — бормотал Азирафель, записывая на бумажке адрес нового места дислокации штаб-квартиры «Армии ведьмоловов».  
— Мистер Кроули тоже приглашен.  
— Кроули? Ах, да, конечно. Спасибо, миссис Трейси.

По крайней мере, я увижу его завтра, — подумал Азирафель, положив трубку.

Может показаться, что все это время он вел себя слишком глупо для такого умного ангела. Любой нормальный человек давно догадался бы, что происходит — он просто соскучился по своему лучшему другу Кроули. Но для Азирафеля это чувство было внове. К его чести надо признать, что он пытался поразмыслить над необычностью своего состояния. К примеру, он вспомнил девятнадцатый век, который провел почти полностью без Кроули, потому что они поссорились и тот решил «залечь на дно», то есть попросту проспать как можно большее время. Азирафель не припоминал, чтобы страдал тогда так же сильно.

— О, Господи, — подумал Азирафель, покрываясь мурашками от ужаса, — а что если и теперь Кроули обиделся на меня за этот злополучный пикник?

Кроули, действительно, разозлился тогда не на шутку. Но все-таки завершение дня было довольно мирным. По дороге в Лондон Азирафель напевал себе под нос мелодию увертюры из «Волшебной флейты» Моцарта. А Кроули, хоть и молчал, но все-таки молчал не мрачно и обиженно, а спокойно. И даже ухмылялся, когда ангел изредка фальшивил. Нет, все-таки нового приступа спячки быть не могло, и завтра, я надеюсь, мы увидимся у миссис Трейси. - решил Азирафель. 

Слегка успокоившись, он снова вышел на улицу, чтобы присмотреть приличный случаю подарок. Лучшим подарком от ангела было наполнение дома любовью и благословением, но Азирафель по опыту знал, что люди странным образом ценят эти щедрые дары гораздо меньше, чем материальные объекты. В конечном счете, он выбрал прекрасную лейку для садовых растений в виде уточки и настольную лампу в стиле Людовика XIV. Конечно, это была китайская подделка, но в ангельских руках она засияла подлинным золотом.

В назначенный час Азирафель стоял у двери милого домика в небольшой деревне в Ноттингемшире. Добираться, между прочим, пришлось на общественном транспорте, потому что Кроули продолжал его игнорировать и так и не взял трубку.

— О, дорогой мистер Азирафель, — миссис Трейси приняла из его рук подарки, — как это мило с вашей стороны. Проходите, располагайтесь, индейка вот-вот запрыгнет на стол.

Внутри нового обиталища мистера Шедуэлла было светло и уютно в том самом милом провинциальном английском стиле, ради которого когда-то Азирафель и задержался в Туманном Альбионе. И, если подумать, то пусть лампа в стиле Людовика смотрелась здесь несколько чужеродно, лейка в виде уточки мгновенно стала своей.

Мистер Шедуэлл уже сидел во главе накрытого стола, встретил Азирафеля приветственным кряхтением и широким жестом пригласил его сесть по свою правую руку.

— А это местечко для мистера Кроули, — Шедуэлл указал на кресло слева. — Он что-то запаздывает.

— Это вполне в его духе, — сказал в ответ Азирафель.

Если говорить объективно, вечер прошел очень недурно. Миссис Трейси отлично справлялась с готовкой и вспышками воинственности мистера Шедуэлла. Азирафель узнал, что молодой Пульцифер взял отпуск и отправился в Америку, чтобы познакомиться с родными мисс Анафемы.

— В самое ведьмовское логово отправился, бедняга, — сокрушался мистер Шедуэлл.

Когда десерт из малины и взбитых сливок был съеден, Азирафель начал прощаться.

— Все было чудесно, миссис Трейси, — сказал он хозяйке. — да благословит Бог ваш дом.  
— Ох, мистер Азирафель, — миссис Трейси вышла проводить его на крыльцо. — Как жаль, что мистер Кроули не пришел. Вам было бы чуточку веселее.

Азирафель улыбнулся, чтобы заверить ее в своем полном удовлетворении, но и сам понимал, что улыбка получилась какая-то совсем не ангельская.

— Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.  
— Я в этом убежден, — сказал Азирафель. — Наверняка занят чем-то важным.

Трясясь в ночном автобусе, Азирафель размышлял о том, что совсем не так уверен в полном порядке Кроули, как хотел заверить миссис Трейси. По очевидной причине они с Кроули решили, что если Аду или Небесам приспичит каким-то образом все-таки осуществить адское и небесное Возмездие, это произойдет одновременно. Но вполне могло статься — от Ада всего можно ожидать — что они решили уничтожить Кроули, так сказать, в индивидуальном порядке…

— Вам плохо? — спросила его девушка, ехавшая на соседнем сиденье, — вы как-то так побледнели…  
— А? — Азирафель не сразу ее услышал. — Да. Мне плохо. Я, кажется, предал своего лучшего друга.

Он не услышал или не запомнил, что она ему ответила. Все два часа пути он сгорал в огне ужаса и сожаления. Почему я сразу не поехал к нему? Что я за бесчувственный ангел! Как можно быть таким эгоистом! Да за такое… такое… адского пламени недостаточно!

Когда наконец он стучал и звонил в дверь Кроули (чудесным образом проникнуть в квартиру он не мог, все-таки это была демоническая квартира), его сердце колотилось так, как не колотилось даже приснопамятном разговоре с Богиней о мече — а Азирафель считал, что именно с того разговора у него иногда подергивается левый глаз.

Поначалу за дверью царила тишина. Но вот — раздались шаркающие шаги — и дверь отворилась.

— Кроули! — закричал Азирафель, хватая того в объятья. — Слава Всевышней, с тобой все в порядке! С тобой все в порядке?  
— В полном, — ответил Кроули ворчливо, выбираясь из его рук. — Какая муха тебя укусила? Что, есть новости?  
— О чем? Кроули, я подумал… Ты не отвечал на мои звонки…

Кроули прошлепал в глубь квартиры, махнув рукой, мол, проходи. По его вихляющей походке Азирафель понял, что тот здорово пьян. Он прошел в гостиную — в ней было не больше беспорядка, чем обычно, а точнее все было идеально убрано.

— Что-то я устал, — сказал Азирафель, в самом деле опустившись на диван совершенно без сил.  
— Сделаю тебе какао, — крикнул Кроули из кухни.

— Почему ты не отвечал на мои звонки? — спросил Азирафель, сделав пару глотков сладкого какао с маршмеллоу и почувствовав себя чуточку лучше.  
— Звонки? — переспросил Кроули. — Я видел сообщение, ты сказал, что это не срочно, а мне нужно было подумать.  
— Понятно, подумать, конечно… А к миссис Трейси? Почему ты не пришел на новоселье?  
— О, дьявол, я совсем забыл! Это было сегодня? Черт, черт, черт. Пошлю ей букет цветов с извинениями.  
— Пошли, пожалуйста, — совсем тихо ответил Азирафель. — Ты знаешь, все-таки это очень жаль.

Кроули сел на диван с ним рядом.

— Что я не навестил бывшую оккультистку и ее чокнутого сержанта?  
— Он, между прочим, долгие годы работал на тебя, — с упреком заметил Азирафель. — Но я не о том. Очень жаль, что ты не можешь любить меня в ответ из-за твоей демонической природы. Раньше я думал, что любовь смертных, это всего лишь тень, тусклое отражение Божественной любви. Все эти многочисленные тома про страсти и муки, кровь и любовь, — они производят довольно жалкое впечатление, если смотреть с небесной точки зрения.

— Азирафель, я…

— Нет, подожди. Так вот я теперь так не думаю. Они… они страдают, Кроули! Я сидел сегодня у мадам Трейси и, конечно, я не слепой, сержант Шедуэлл просто старый ворчун, который только и делает, что обижает ее. Но она все равно его любит, Кроули. И он ее тоже — я это почувствовал. Любовь приносит людям не только счастье, как ангелам, но и боль. Но они все равно не перестают. Знаешь, у тебя совершенно нечем дышать, такой спертый воздух, ты хоть открываешь окна вообще?

— У меня новейшая система кондиционирования, Азирафель, — ответил Кроули мрачно. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.


	4. Признаться или не признаваться (Шекспир)

С точки зрения Кроули все складывалось как нельзя лучше. После Неапокалипсиса их оставили в покое и небесные, и адские силы, можно было наслаждаться простыми радостями бытия: распитием дорогого алкоголя или просмотром сериалов на Нетфликсе. И Кроули ни за какие коврижки не признался бы, что слегка соскучился по мелким злодейским поручениям из Ада и только поэтому иногда искушал кого-то просто из любви к искусству.

Не признался бы, держался бы как кремень даже под пытками, но только не тогда, когда Азирафель задал прямой вопрос:

— Что ты делаешь в те дни, когда мы не видимся?

Они сидели в задней комнате книжного. Кроули от нечего делать листал «Молот ведьм», а Азирафель протирал какие-то особенно ценные фолианты от пыли.

— Эм… Сплю? — ответил Кроули, не отводя взгляда от страниц, на которые когда-то вдохновлял беднягу Инститора.

— Все время?

Кроули посмотрел на Азирафеля. Тот недавно закрыл магазин, выпроводив со всей ангельской вежливостью и даже не использовав чудо, какого-то особенно настырного покупателя и теперь, казалось, был увлечен любимыми книгами, а не Кроули; казалось, этот разговор — всего лишь дружеская ни к чему не обязывающая болтовня…

— Ну, по большей части, — пробормотал Кроули, надеясь, что этого ответа будет достаточно.

Но Азирафель вдруг отложил книгу (это была «Экономия» Франциска Флорина) и посмотрел на Кроули очень внимательно.

— Ты продолжаешь искушать людей?

Будь Кроули демоном получше (правильнее было бы сказать «похуже», но с этими демонами сам Сатана не разберется), он бы солгал с легкостью. Тем более, что ложь была его коньком. Только на поверхностный взгляд может показаться, что все демоны на одно лицо — непромытые злобные твари. На самом деле у каждого есть что-то вроде характера и причуд. Хастур, к примеру, жить не может без того, чтобы чего-нибудь сжечь. После того, как Кроули в пятнадцатом веке вдохновил неудачника-инквизитора на написания дурацкой книжонки про ведьм, именно Хастур все испортил. Кроули-то считал, что такую бредовую писанину только поднимут на смех, но у Хастура полностью отсутствует чувство юмора: книгу одобрили, пустили в тираж, и костры с несчастными ведьмами полыхали еще пару столетий.  
Так вот, если смотреть с определенного угла, Хастур был демоном «сожги-все-дотла», а Кроули — «обмани-легковерного-дурака».

Азирафель ждал ответа.

— Совсем немного, черт побери! — ответил Кроули, чувствуя во рту кислый привкус, — Просто, чтобы не потерять форму. И я все-таки демон, если ты забыл.

Азирафель кивнул:

— Ладно.

И снова повернулся к книжным стеллажам.

Этого Кроули в нем терпеть не мог! Этот вид святее Римского папы, это смирение!

— Это было всего один раз и практически никто серьезно не пострадал, — сказал Кроули укоряющей спине и осуждающему затылку.

— Мне все известно, Кроули, — ответил Азирафель, и, не поворачивая головы, достал из кармана сложенную вчетверо бесплатную газету. — Это кинули мне в почтовый ящик.

— Что это еще за ерунда? — Кроули вырвал газету у ангела из руки и развернул обтрепанные листы самой дешевой бумаги.

«Денежная пирамида лопнула», — заорал на него заголовок. Кроули пробежал глазами страшно безграмотную в финансовом смысле, но экстремально жалостливую заметку. Да, это было его демонских рук дело.

— Послушай, это происходит постоянно безо всякого моего участия. Я только шепнул пару слов на ухо русскому олигарху и этот остолоп вложился в мыльный пузырь.

— Тысячи людей потеряли свои сбережения. — сказал Азирафель тихо. — Один пожилой господин даже попытался покончить с собой, надышавшись газом.

— Удачно? — спросил Кроули без энтузиазма.

Азирафель покачал головой:

— Просто чудо, что в этот день как раз ремонтировали газовую магистраль и выключили подачу.

— Ну вот, видишь, все хор… Постой-ка, что значит чудо? Небеса санкционировали это? О, вот видишь, ты сам, сам занимаешься тем же самым, что и я!

Наконец этот упрямый ангел повернулся к нему:

— Конечно, нет, Кроули. Я не занимаюсь тем же самым, что и ты. Я совершаю благо, — сказал он наставительно.

Кроули снял очки и потер ладонями глаза. Это невыносимо, в конце концов.

— И что ты еще насовершал, кроме спасения самоубийцы?

— Немного. Не хотелось привлекать внимания масштабными чудесами. Но кажется, в одной из лабораторий вплотную приблизились к созданию вакцины от рака.

— Ну и чему ты радуешься? Разве это в интересах Небес? Эдак эти смертные вовсе перестанут болеть и умирать. Как их тогда держать в страхе божием?

— Ты говоришь как иезуит, Кроули, — Азирафель нахмурился. — Меня ведет моя природа, я ангел. И ты сам говорил, что я не способен совершить что-то плохое.

— Другие ангелы могут, это ты теперь знаешь, — сказал Кроули серьезно. — Да и ты… с мечом-то вышло не особенно хорошо, ведь так?

— Нет, дорогой мой, — ответил Азирафель уверенно, — ты меня не запутаешь. Я чувствую, когда поступаю правильно, потому что ощущаю внутри — Азирафель сложил руки на груди — любовь Всевышней.

Кроули всеми чешуйками чувствовал, что сейчас Азирафель снова заговорит о Покаянии, Искуплении, Прощении и прочем. И заранее вознегодовал.

Если быть ангельски честным, Кроули достала своя собственная демоническая неприкаянность. Самое отвратительное в ней было то, что он хорошо помнил, что такое ощущать в себе Благодать и от этого ощущать ее отсутствие было еще неприятнее. Хотя он частенько говорил, что, собственно, не Падал, а только соскользнул, у него были в распоряжения тысячелетия, чтобы понять, что ни Вельзевул, ни Лигур, никто из других демонов просто не видят глубины ямы, в которую все они так или иначе скатились.  
Хотя его наказание заключалось совсем не в этом, он досадовал на ощущение потери гораздо сильнее, чем мог себе признаться.

И уж тем более, признаться Азирафелю!

В его кармане завибрировал телефон.

— О, — сказал Кроули, — смотри-ка, у меня важная встреча. А я и забыл. Поговорим после. Пока.

И он вылетел из книжного магазинчика, хорошенько хлопнув дверью.

Никакой встречи, конечно, не было. Кроули попросту сбежал — уж тут-то он был с собой честен. Пока «Бентли» практически самостоятельно петлял по улицам Лондона, он пытался стереть из памяти взгляд, которым Азирафель проводил его — взгляд разочарования.

В отличие от ангела, Кроули не чувствовал любви Всевышней и не мог любить Азирафеля. Но что-то он определенно чувствовал. Если вы попытаетесь порыться в специальной демонологической литературе, вы обнаружите, что чувства, которые владеют демонами, окрашены привлекательными, но черными красками: похоть, жажда власти, тщеславие, ярость… Ни одно из этих слов не подходило! Кроули чувствовал потребность. Да, пожалуй, это слово ближе других. Он чувствовал потребность в Азирафеле. За долгие годы, что они провели на одной планете, Кроули привык безошибочно вычислять, если только настраивался хорошенько, где Азирафель и в каком он настроении. И если тому было больно или страшно — Кроули сам испытывал боль и страх.

«Бентли», свистя тормозами, припарковался у дома Кроули. Где-то в темной глубине квартиры в специально оборудованном баре его ждал бурбон сорокалетней выдержки. Он напьется, для начала, а потом решит, что делать дальше.

Но еще не выйдя из машины, Кроули подумал, что не хочет ни подниматься в мрачную темноту квартиры, ни напиваться.

— Наверное, я слишком хорошо настроился, потому что чувствую разочарование в тебе, старый дурак, — сказал он своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида. — Глубочайшее разочарование!

Отражение показало ему язык. Отражения демонов иногда вытворяют подобные штуки.

Примерно через час Кроули сидел в «месте встречи №7», а именно — на крыше ночного автобуса 89. Место было выбрано из-за того, что это самый длинный маршрут по городу после 26-го (но тот был отметен потому, что идет в Хитроу, а Азирафель терпеть не может самолеты). Почти два часа можно ехать и спокойно размышлять, потому что лондонцы никогда не смотрят на крыши проходящих автобусов. Восемьдесят девятый, двухэтажный, плыл от Чаринг Кросса в Слейд Грин, слегка покачиваясь и немного заваливаясь вбок на поворотах. Когда Кроули уселся на крышу было чуть больше семи, а когда его корабль печали развернулся на конечной у железнодорожной станции, закат уже пылал вовсю. Кроули сидел, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел на разноцветные небеса. Конечно, закат, который он наблюдал — просто атмосферное явление, потому что со времен Падения Кроули был лишен возможности пронзать взглядом пространство и видеть стройные ангельские ряды. Впрочем, он и не хотел бы сейчас видеть те Небеса — ему было довольно последнего посещения в обличии Азирафеля, хотя все и закончилось весьма эффектно. Кроули вспомнил выражение лица Гавриила, когда он едва не опалил ему брови адским пламенем, и усмехнулся.

Автобус качнулся на остановке где-то в Вулвиче, между почти одинаковых таунхаусов с аккуратными палисадниками и цветочными горшками на окнах. Розовые лучи солнца делали все похожим на страну волшебных пони, которую Кроули однажды видел на ночном киносеансе.

— Вот ты где, — раздался сзади тихий голос. Азирафель, осторожно балансируя, подошел ближе. Кроули подвинулся, и ангел опустился рядом.

— Мне пришлось помотаться, пока я тебя искал. И ты опять не отвечаешь на звонки.

— Я оставил телефон в машине, — ответил Кроули.

Автобус тронулся и какое-то время друзья молча ехали рядом, слегка толкаясь боками на поворотах, а когда проезжали мимо Госпиталя, там особенно крутой поворот, Азирафель, боясь свалиться, схватил Кроули за локоть.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Я иногда бываю таким неловким.

— Эта пирамида, — спросил Кроули, прихватывая его покрепче, — там точно никто не пострадал слишком сильно?

Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Можно счесть это суровым уроком финансовой грамотности, Кроули.

— Так что мы можем продолжать игру? Я строю свои небольшие козни, а ты умело их расстраиваешь. Никто не в накладе.

— Я не должен на такое соглашаться, — сказал Азирафель.

Кроули ухмыльнулся. Маленькая уловка его персонального добра — перекладывать ответственность на свою злую половину.

— Хочу тебе признаться, — сказал Кроули, когда автобус вернулся на Чаринг Кросс. Закат догорел, а Азирафеля уже порядком укачало.

— Да, мой дорогой…

— Кажется, я все-таки тоже тебя люблю. Возможно, это действительно мне просто кажется и я стал жертвой собственного наваждения.

— Разве демон может обмануть сам себя? — спросил Азирафель.

Они слезли с крыши автобуса и стояли на остановке. Было пустынно. С неба закапало мелким типично лондонским дождем, куда там лучшему на рынке пульверизатору.

— Трудно быть уверенным на сто процентов во времена после Неапокалипсиса, знаешь ли, — ответил Кроули.

Азирафель посмотрел на него тем взглядом, от которого у Кроули всегда поднимался уровень алкоголя в крови без всякой выпивки, и раскрыл над ними свои крылья.


	5. Средство связи, необходимое всем

С самого своего появления на свет Божий до всей этой заварушки с Неапокалипсисом Азирафель считал, что в древнейшем людском изречении «нет худа без добра» столько же смысла, сколько и в законе всемирного тяготения. То есть ноль, по крайней мере для ангелов. Кроули в самом начале двадцатого века пытался объяснить, что Ньютон не так уж не прав — ведь Вселенная как-то держится, а не рассыпается на наночастицы.

— Божией волей, Кроули, — возражал тогда Азирафель, — Ее пресвятой волей, а не тяготением.

— Это вопрос терминологии, если хочешь знать мое мнение, — Кроули скривил губы, как делал всякий раз, когда Азирафель заговаривал о Ней.

— Не особенно, — честно признался тогда ангел и на том теологический спор закончился.

Но после Неапокалипсиса все изменилось. Нет, не в отношении Ньютона, а в отношении худа и добра. Пусть Азирафель был не самым догадливым на свете ангелом, но в конце концов он понял, что любит Кроули. И хотя эта любовь была не похожа на присущую ему от природы любовь ко всему живому, все-таки она не только не затемняла его ангельскую сущность, но, напротив, была источником и проводником Благодати. Кроули был, очевидно, настоящим «худом», к которому таким образом прилагалось собственное добро.

— Я выбросил автоответчик, — сказал ему демон на следующий день после празднования новоселья миссис Трейси и сержанта Шедуэлла. — И принес тебе кое-что.

Он достал из кармана небольшую блестящую пластину.

— Это телефон? — спросил Азирафель.

— Айфон, — ответил Кроули. — Такая американская фирма… А, впрочем, неважно. Просто берешь, жмешь сюда, и всё.

— Что?

— Я сразу отвечаю. Где бы ни был, что бы ни делал — сразу.

— О, Кроули, спасибо. Это так приятно, что ты заботишься обо мне.

— Так. Стоп. Надо попробовать, — Кроули достал из кармана свой мобильник и быстро потыкал в экран. Айфон в руках Азирафеля завибрировал и неожиданно выскользнул из ангельских рук прямо куда-то под стол, заваленный книжными томами.

— Ой, — испугался Азирафель и бросился его поднимать.

Кроули тоже опустился на корточки и заглянул под стол.

— Ну и пылища!

Азирафель посмотрел на клубы пыли, собравшиеся у стены с незапамятных времен. Телефон лежал в самой глубине посреди подозрительного вида комьев.

— В этой дряни может завестись что-нибудь адское, — брезгливо сообщил Кроули, просовывая руку к телефону.

Азирафель тоже потянулся, и каким-то чудом их руки встретились. Кроули посмотрел ангелу в глаза и сказал, не отнимая руки:

— Как это ты живешь в такой грязи?

— Это всего лишь пыль, Кроули, — ответил Азирафель тихо, — у меня не может завестись ничего адского, адскому тут неуютно.

Это, само собой, было такой очевидной истиной давно известной и самому Кроули, и любому, кто хоть раз в своей жизни сталкивался с ангелом, что Азирафель смутился. Но руки все-таки не отнял.

Собственно говоря, ангелы — святые и падшие — довольно наплевательски относятся к своему телу, и не придают большого значения прикосновениям. Но они оба так долго прожили среди людей, что волей неволей переняли какие-то привычки. Кроме того, Азирафель обнаружил прямо в этот самый момент, что хочет держать Кроули за руку и что удовольствие от этого куда сильнее, чем от хорошей порции устриц с луковым соусом.  
Кроули, в свою очередь, почти не обратил внимания на это, потому что когда они оба опустились на колени, свет из окна — такой золотой и теплый — осветил голову Азирафеля. Его лицо, глаза, вечно удивленно приподнятые брови и белые волосы. Кроули видел и большее — видел светящейся над этой головой нимб и тень от незримых крыльев…

Так они и сидели на полу, сжав руки в пыли столетий и смотрели друг на друга, пока Кроули не произнес.

— Я хотел сказать тебе, что думал над… Над тем, что ты мне сказал. Что предложил. Об этом самом.

— О Прощении? — подсказал Азирафель осторожно.

— Именно, — Кроули кивнул. — О Покаянии, Искуплении и, результат кажется вполне логичным, Прощении.

— Ох, друг мой, — начал Азирафель, — я вовсе не хотел, не думал настаивать.

— Я знаю, погоди, — перебил его Кроули, морщась. — Я, в общем, подумал, что это не такая уж глупая идея в целом и теоретически.

— Слава Богу, — обрадовался Азирафель. — Конечно, надо как следует продумать форму обращения, потому что теперь, когда Небеса для меня умолкли, не думаю, что можно подавать стандартные прошения. Но главное — твое решение, дорогой мой, а остальное, как ты выражаешься, механическое дело.

— Дело техники, — поправил Кроули. — Есть кое-что еще, кроме недоступности Всемогущей для меня или тебя.

— Что же?

— Если мы решим проблему, и за дерзость меня не испепелят одним щелчком пальцев, а вполне себе Простят, как ты думаешь, что последует дальше?

— Кроули, ты же знаешь и сам. Ты опять станешь ангелом и, главное, почувствуешь Ее любовь. Какие-то бумажные проволочки, конечно, будут, но…

— Какие-то? Будет океан бюрократии и Гавриил посередине, словно кракен с щупальцами.

— Ее любовь стоит того, Кроули, — сказал Азирафель укоризненно.

— Азирафель, если я снова стану ангелом, то всего лишь рядовым элохимом. Не меньше пары тысячелетий марширования с луком и стрелами, еще как минимум пятьсот лет в Небесных казармах…

— Все через это проходили…

Азирафелю вдруг расхотелось возражать. Он посмотрел на пол, на покрытые пылью стопки книг, подсвечники и засохшие корочки апельсина между ними.

Но Кроули и не спорил, он только вздохнул. Азирафель все понял без слов, потому что если чудесное свершится и Кроули получит Прощение, то им придется расстаться, потому что с него-то точно не снимут обвинений в отмене Апокалипсиса и в братании с врагом. Им придется расстаться если не навсегда, то на бесконечно долгое время. И это именно теперь, когда Азирафель неожиданно для себя осознал его протяженность и важность. Кроули получит сияющие доспехи и белоснежные крылья, а он останется один.

Один.

Азирафель на секундочку закрыл глаза. Что бы вы не думали о нашем ангеле, он все-таки был по преимуществу светлым существом, поэтому, когда секундочка прошла, он посмотрел на Кроули, чей силуэт почему-то мерцал и дергался, так что ангелу пришлось моргнуть пару раз, чтобы привести зрение в порядок, и улыбнулся:

— Ну, что же… Что же… — пробормотал он, потом все-таки отпустил пальцы Кроули и поднял злополучный телефон. — Вот. Отличная шутка. Ты ведь мне позвонишь? Ну, когда… оттуда… С Небес.

— Лет через сто, — сказал Кроули, снял очки и принялся протирать стекла пыльными пальцами.

Азирафель поднялся с пола.

— Значит, все решено, — сказал он, просморкавшись и убрав платок в карман. — Пока суд да дело, может быть, мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь прямо завтра, в какое-нибудь уютное место, в «Сант Маре» или, знаешь, сходим в театр. Они теперь так ставят Шекспира, ты не за что не догадаешься без программки, что именно происходит на сцене, меняют местами действия, и получается забавно, как это… прикольно. Вообще, нам нужно чаще бывать вместе, потому что потом мне будет, что вспомнить и…

— Азирафель, — сказал Кроули, вытянувшись на полу и не думая подниматься, — у тебя все лицо мокрое.

— Что же? — ответил Азирафель. — Давай все-таки опробуем твой подарок?

Он взял айфон и, подмигнув Кроули, удалился в заднюю комнату магазина.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Только на стене старые голландские часы, непонятно каким образом оказавшиеся в ангельском магазинчике отсчитывали секунды: тик-так-тик-так. Стучит ли демонское сердце? Определенно, да. Кроули мог проделывать со своим телом поразительные вещи, но не мог заставить свое сердце не биться. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Его телефон завибрировал, и Кроули нажал на прием.

— Кроули? — голос Азирафеля слышался одновременно из трубки и из глубины книжных завалов.

— Да, это я, — ответил Кроули. — Приглашаю тебя в театр.

Через два часа, после того, как Азирафель взял себя в руки, они пошли в театр. Это был не «Глобус», а совсем новый (по крайней мере для сверхъестественных существ) молодежный театр в Ламбете, и хотя Гамлета играла молодая чернокожая женщина, Кроули нашел, что пьеса не улучшилась за столетия.

Потом они поужинали в ресторанчике рядом с театром, а потом Кроули подвез Азирафеля к его магазину.

— Спасибо, вечер был чудесен, Кроули, — сказал ангел, прежде чем выйти из «Бентли». — Позвонишь мне завтра? А, знаешь, Кроули, я подумал, что было бы здорово поселиться вместе, тогда бы не пришлось и звонить…

— Ты слишком быстр для меня, ангел, — ответил Кроули, с улыбкой. — Встретимся завтра. Спокойной ночи.

С тех пор друзья виделись почти каждый день, кроме тех дней, что Кроули проводил в своей спальне среди подушек, одеял и светлых грез.

Азирафель чувствовал себя отвратительным эгоистом, но иногда в такие дни не выдерживал и нажимал на айфоне на единственную кнопку вызова с черной змейкой на заставке.

— Ало, да, я слушаю, — отвечал Кроули не позже, чем через три гудка.

— Это я, — говорил Азирафель, сгорая от стыда, — Ничего срочного. Прости, что разбудил.

— Мне приехать? — спрашивал Кроули.

И довольно часто бывало, что Азирафель отвечал на это: «Да, пожалуйста» вместо того, чтобы дать лучшему другу всласть выспаться.

Но гораздо больше, как считал сам Азирафель, позорное для ангела себялюбие он проявлял не столько отрывая своего друга от грез о Прощении (потому что он-то знал, что Кроули видит во сне), сколько от самого Прощения.

«Ты просто тянешь время, трусливый ангелок!», — говорил он сам себе, но это мало помогало.

И все-таки однажды Кроули, приехав к закрытому по случаю всемирного дня работников пожарной охраны магазинчику Азирафеля, войдя в него, открыв дверь щелчком пальцев, застал ангела сидящим на полу посреди зала у скрученного ковра и печально глядящим на пентаграмму.

— Что ты еще затеял? — спросил Кроули.

— Хочу попробовать передать ходатайство, или хотя бы обращение. Или хотя бы просто наладить связь…

— И как?

— Не получается, — сказал Азирафель со вздохом.

— Наверняка они отрубили тебе все каналы. Знаешь, как это бывает, если корпорация не может изменить ситуацию, она сделает все, чтобы ее не замечать.

— Может быть, — ответил Азирафель. — Не поможешь зажечь свечу вот на том луче?

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? Можем нечаянно вытащить из ада черт знает кого. Не очень хочу встречаться с Вельзевул, у нее на меня зуб еще с твоей уточки.

Азирафель не поддержал шутку. Он был непривычно хмур и сосредоточен. Кроули зажег свечу пальцами и поставил на верхний восточный луч пентаграммы у литеры Эпсилон, символизирующей огонь. Линии между свечами загудели высоковольтным напряжением.

— Ну вот. Все горит, — сказал Кроули. — Что дальше?

Азирафель ответил не сразу:

— Ты знаешь, мне кажется, что у меня не получается, потому что на самом деле я — гадкое существо, которое в глубине души просто не хочет с тобой расставаться.

Кроули сел рядом с ангелом на пол и вытянул ноги, при этом ботинки из змеиной кожи как-то невзначай сдвинули один из подсвечников, так что магические линии разомкнулись.

— Это самое лучшее, что я услышал от тебя за последние несколько недель, — сказал Кроули, осторожно взяв Азирафеля за руку.

— Правда?

— Конечно, правда. Стал бы я тебе лгать! И ты не гадкое существо, ангел. Ты лучший из ангелов, что встречались мне больше, чем за шесть тысячелетий.

— Ох, спасибо, мой дорогой. Я…

— И мне не нужна Ее чертова любовь такой ценой, — сказал Кроули, на всякий случай отодвинув ногой еще один подсвечник. — Определенно не нужна.

— Но, Кроули, я сомневаюсь, что ты до конца понимаешь.

— Все я понимаю, — перебил его демон. — Мне вполне достаточно Твоей.

Азирафель слегка сжал его руку и почувствовал ответное рукопожатие. «Наверное, мне следует поцеловать его, — подумал он, глядя на меланхоличное лицо Кроули. — В щеку».

Неизвестно, умел ли демон Кроули читать мысли ангела Азирафеля, но в этот самый момент он снял очки и поцеловал его сам.


	6. Аллилуйя

По сути нам очень мало известно об ангелах и демонах, а имеющиеся сведения весьма противоречивы. Однако одно известно довольно точно — они не люди, а следовательно все человеческое, включая лак для волос, бурчание в животе, синдром Стендаля и страх смерти, им чуждо.  
Но нам также известно довольно точно, что два существа — ангел среднего звена Азирафель и демон на фрилансе Кроули — прожили среди людей достаточно много времени, чтобы так или иначе нахвататься всякого.  
К примеру, Азирафель любил поесть и вынужден был, вопреки ангельскому обмену веществ, следить за своевременным перешиванием пуговиц на одежде. А демон Кроули до страсти обожал технические новинки и поучаствовал в создании всемирной сети, хотя никаких подобных заданий из Ада не получал.  
В конечном счете, они оба научились у людей многому: примирять свои желания со своими возможностями, любить друг друга, невзирая на очевидные недостатки и слабости, и, конечно, больше всего на свете ценить время, проведенное вместе.  
Если бы Богиня снизошла до разговора с нами, она бы, наверняка, добавила, что ангел и демон обрели вполне человеческое своеволие. Так что, может быть, ее молчание только к лучшему.  
Заключительная часть их истории начиналась не слишком счастливо: с внезапного и нежданного телефонного звонка, раздавшегося в букинистическом магазине.

— Мистер А. З. Фель? — спросили в трубке.

— Это не он, но я ему все передам, — ответил Кроули, который сидел внизу с бокалом скотча, пока Азирафель делал выписки из каких-то редких фолиантов в кабинете на втором этаже.

— Тогда, мистер…

— Кроули.

— Хорошо. Мистер Кроули, я доктор Пердишен и я звоню по поручению мисс Потс, Ноттингемшир. Она сказала, что мистер Фель знает ее как "мадам Трейси". Она просила передать мистеру Фелю, что с мистером Шедуэллом случилось несчастье.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Кроули, — то есть ничего хорошего, но я передам.

— Она надеется на помощь мистер Феля. Честно говоря, скорее всего, финансовую.

— Передам, — сказал Кроули и повесил трубку.

Проблема Кроули заключалась в том, что он был слишком самонадеян. Например, когда он заверял Азирафеля, что совершенно не тоскует по божественной любви, он не лгал, но выдавал самому себе слишком большие авансы. Точно так же произошло и с этим злополучным звонком — Кроули решил, что уж точно про него не забудет и, совсем как человек, забыл почти сразу же.

Конечно, когда через неделю доктор Пердишен позвонил снова и сообщил Азирафелю, что мистеру Шедвеллу стало хуже, он не преминул упомянуть, что ранее передавал информацию с неким мистером Кроули.

Разумеется, Азирафель рассердился.

— Как ты мог забыть, Кроули! Миссис Трейси и Шедуэлл наши друзья!

Кроули морщился и смотрел на дорогу. Сразу после злополучного звонка Азирафель категорически потребовал, чтобы Кроули отвез его в Ноттингемшир, а когда ангел господень что-то требует у вас, лучше подчиниться.

В «Бентли» Азирафель не разрешил включить музыку и продолжал стыдить Кроули все три часа пути.

Выруливая к коттеджу, Кроули взмолился:

— Ну хватит, ангел. Я уже взмок от стыда.

— Твое счастье, что ты так быстро ездишь, Кроули. Если бы мы ехали на автобусе…

Он не договорил, потому что из дома миссис Трейси вышел мрачного вида человек с докторским саквояжем. За ним вышла и сама миссис Трейси, хотя ее не так просто было узнать без ее обычной жизнеутверждающей улыбки.

— О, мистер Азирафель, — воскликнула она, когда увидела своих визитеров, — ох, простите меня, простите.

И она расплакалась в объятьях ангела прямо на пороге собственного дома.

Кроули чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Люди смертны и умирают так часто и быстро, что привязываться к ним совершенно бессмысленно. И Азирафель это прекрасно знал, хотя и не всегда следовал этому разумному правилу из-за своего ангельского легкомыслия.

Они прошли в дом, и оказалось, как и подозревал Кроули, что земные дни мистера Шедвелла подходят к концу. Даже если бы об этом не свидетельствовало его беспамятство, тяжкое дыхание и землистый цвет лица, ошибиться было нельзя — в углу спальни у окна сидел высокий худой незнакомец в черном одеянии, чье лицо скрывалось в непроглядной темноте.

— Сколько еще? — спросил Кроули у Смерти.

— Врач сказал, что можно ждать в любой момент, — прорыдала миссис Трейси, поддерживаемая Азирафелем.

Смерть кивнул.

— Нет, постойте, — встрепенулся Азирафель. — Миссис Трейси, голубушка, вам надо успокоиться. Кроули, Кроули, будь любезен, проводи миссис Трейси на кухню и сделай ей чай.

— Не ввязывайся, — шепнул ему Кроули, забирая едва стоящую на ногах миссис Трейси из его рук. — Не смей!

Азирафель только упрямо махнул головой.

— СМЕРТЬ НЕ ПОБЕДИТЬ, — сказал незнакомец в углу.

Слова были тяжелыми, словно падающие камни.

— Не победить, — согласился Азирафель, — но можно отсрочить, — и он выпрастал крылья.

Кроули едва успел развернуть миссис Трейси и вытащить ее из спальни в гостиную. Тут он усадил ее на диван, вытащил из воздуха чашку с успокоительным чаем, сунул ей в дрожащие руки и в секунду вернулся обратно.

Но и этой секунды хватило. Бороться со Смертью, когда она уже тут, дело опасное даже для ангелов. А уж для ангелов, изгнанных с Небес, это и вовсе может кончиться очень-очень плохо. Пока Кроули возился с миссис Трейси, Азирафель успел выпустить чудо божее такой силы, что в спальне поднялся небольшой торнадо голубого небесного света, уносящий вверх, в Небеса, рецепты лекарств, использованные шприцы и блистеры таблеток.

Смерть безучастно стоял на прежнем месте, сложив руки на груди и не отодвинувшись ни на дюйм.

Ангел поднял вверх руки, раскрыл крылья. По его лицу пробежала мучительная судорога, и Кроули понял, что через миг он падет, распылится, растратится весь на этого старого сморщенного дурака-ведьмолова. Этого Кроули не мог допустить.

Кроули тоже расправил крылья, что делал крайне редко, потому что, честно говоря, считал крылатого змея вершиной безвкусицы. И рядом и вокруг небесно-голубого вихря, обнимая и защищая его, закружил черный.

Смерть опустил руки.

— Я ВЕРНУСЬ, — сказал он и исчез в тот же миг с глухим хлопком.

Но едва Кроули успел перевести дух, как с Небес в скромную спальню спустился архангел Гавриил собственной персоной.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — спросил он, презрительно оглядевшись. — Это переходит всякие границы! Мы, можно сказать, пошли вам навстречу, оставили вас в покое, а вы совершенно безответственно вытаскиваете месячный запас божественного чуда!

— Отвали, — ответил ему Кроули, потому что Азирафель не произнес ни слова.

— Это не сойдет вам с рук! — сказал Гавриил и вознесся, только пригрозил уже с Небес. — Ожидайте возмездия!

— Придурок, — сказал Кроули и подхватил Азирафеля, который едва не падал.

— Иезавель, — подал голос очнувшийся виновник всего. — И-е-за-вель!

Миссис Трейси прибежала на его скрипучий зов и принялась покрывать поцелуями морщинистое лицо и руки в пигментных пятнах.

— Хватит лобызать меня, развратница, — проскрипел мистер Ш. — Принеси-ка мне бульону, что-то я проголодался.

Они еще что-то говорили, но Кроули больше не слушал, потому что его ангел, совсем обессилев, опустился на пол.

Кроули схватил его за плечи:

— Азирафель! Что с тобой? Что ты, черт побери, натворил?

Азирафель молчал, прикрыв глаза. Кроули и сам знал, что произошло. Этот глупый, глупый, глупый, сто тысяч раз глупый ангел истратил всю энергию, отпущенную ему свыше. И теперь медленно растворялся в эфире. Его черты заострились и сквозь земную оболочку, довольно потрепанную, надо сказать, проступили светлые черты его истинного облика.

— Нет, нет, нет, — сказал Кроули, — нет. Ты не можешь. Ты не посмеешь. Я тебя убью, если ты вздумаешь оставить меня.

Азирафель улыбнулся и прошелестел.

— Мне просто нужно отдохнуть…

— Отдохнуть? Да, да, сейчас.

Кроули подхватил Азирафеля на руки, совершенно не почувствовав веса, и понес его в гостиную. Но там ему не понравилось, тем более, что мимо сновала суетящаяся и счастливая миссис Трейси. В конце концов Кроули вынес Азирафеля в маленький садик позади дома. Фактически, это был даже не садик, а задний двор, когда-то засыпанный гравием, а теперь заросший травой. По забору буйно разрослись шиповник и жимолость, но рядом с деревянным крыльцом стояла кадка с розовым кустом, на котором красовался один единственный чайно-белый цветок.

Сюда, на нагретые солнцем ступени Кроули усадил едва живого ангела и сотворив клетчатое одеяло, укрыл его от свежего ветра.

Был только апрель, и совсем недавно прошел дождь. По синему небу быстро проносились белые облака, сновали стрижи и одинокий шмель гудел на беззаконных цветах одуванчиков. Кроули ничего не делал со временем, но ему показалось, что оно остановилось как-то само, замерло, в ожидании. Он посмотрел на молчаливое небо. Господи, — сказал демон Кроули, не размыкая губ, — не отнимай его у меня. Только не забирай его, я…

И, наконец, Азирафель открыл глаза.

— Ох, — сказал он, — что-то мне нехорошо, Кроули. Кажется, я переборщил с чудом.

— Естественно, переборщил, старый дурак, — обрадованно отозвался Кроули. Азирафель теперь был почти полностью прежним — довольно упитанным и тяжелым ангелом. — У меня от тебя плечо затекло.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — сказал Азирафель. — Но не мог бы ты… Дело в том, что я кажется исчерпал свои способности к чудесам. Надеюсь, это временно. Поэтому, не мог бы ты, если тебя не затруднит, пожалуйста…

— О господи, — сказал Кроули и щелкнул пальцами. В тот же миг на крыльцо вышла миссис Трейси с подносом.

— Мистер Азирафель, мистер Кроули, я тут принесла вам немного перекусить. Такой день, такой счастливый день! Как удачно, что мистер Ш. пришел в себя именно, когда вы заехали.

Она поставила поднос на ступеньки и удалилась. Кроули взял поднос и устроил его на коленях Азирафеля поудобнее.

— Что же, посмотрим, что там, — сказал тот. — О, куриный бульон, пирожки с рыбой, яйца и ветчина! Чудесная женщина, миссис Трейси, правда?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— По-моему, довольно неблагодарно считать, что ее старый брюзга выздоровел сам собой, после того, как ты…

— Мы, Кроули, — поправил его Азирафель с набитым ртом. — Без тебя бы я не справился, мой дорогой. Попробуй пирожок, чертовски вкусно.

Кроули попробовал и даже согласился. Подкрепившись, друзья сели в «Бентли» и отправились восвояси, а миссис Трейси не вышла их проводить.

-Не суди ее, — сказал Азирафель, устроившись на заднем сиденье, — в счастье люди забывают обо всем. И это понятно, ведь им его отпущено не так уж много.

Они ехали по шоссе со скоростью улитки, потому что Кроули обнаружил, что и сам довольно сильно вымотался. Ему даже пришлось заправить «Бентли» бензином второй раз за всю историю их отношений. Азирафель дремал на заднем сиденье, а Кроули смотрел на закат и думал о том, какого такого возмездия можно ожидать от Гавриила. В Лондон приехали уже под утро — и сразу стало все ясно про возмездие.

Магазинчик А. З. Феля был опечатан пожарной инспекцией, а на двери красовалось предписание о закрытии от налоговой. И постановление о штрафе за пятьдесят лет, и решение муниципалитета об открытии в этом здании приюта для бездомных собак, и письмо от Национальной библиотеки с требованием вернуть книги, список из ста четырех наименований прилагался. По счастью, Азирафель все еще сидел в машине, когда Кроули все это обнаружил.

— Чертовы мелочные бюрократы! Канцелярские крысы! — Кроули погрозил Небесам кулаком и вернулся за руль «Бентли».

— Что там такое? — спросил Азирафель виновато.

— Ничего! — рявкнул Кроули. — Едем ко мне.

«Ад не так расторопен, как Небеса, — подумал Кроули, когда не обнаружил никаких видимых следов адского возмездия в своей квартире. — Быть может, они вообще не станут ничего делать, в конце концов, мы обесточили небесную канцелярию, а не адскую — им же на руку».

Но когда он уложил Азирафеля на кровать в спальне, позвонил в налоговую и муниципалитет, приготовил себе кофе, а какао с тостами для Азирафеля и, наконец, добрался до цветов, то…

— Мухи! Чертовы мухи! Вельз, это подло!

Крики Кроули разлетались по всему дому, даже стекла в окнах слегка позванивали, а тостер, разволновавшись, выбросил в потолок сноп синих искр и перегорел.

К сожалению, на адских мух крики не действуют и все великолепные растения в оранжерее Кроули были обречены.

— Мне так жаль, дорогой мой, — сказал ему Азирафель, когда Кроули принес ему в спальню поднос с завтраком. — Все это из-за меня.

— Ерунда, — Кроули вытянулся рядом с ангелом на кровати, переодевшись в пижаму последним усилием воли. Он тоже устал. Очень сильно устал.

— Как ты думаешь, через сколько времени ты, ну, восстановишься? — спросил он Азирафеля.

— Могу предположить, что примерно через месяц. По ангельским меркам недолго. — он допил какао и отставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку. — Прости, что я сижу у тебя на шее, Кроули, мне очень-очень жаль.

— Хватит извиняться, надоел. — ответил Кроули и повернулся на бок. Лицо Азирафеля оказалось напротив, и Кроули впервые заметил на этом лице опухшие веки, печальные складки, морщины… Он зажмурил глаза. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Ангел вздохнул.

— Разбитым, честно говоря. Я впервые чувствую, что живу на этой земле больше шести тысяч лет. Знаешь, как люди — когда они стареют, их одолевают скорби земные, болезни, старость. Я постарел. Наверное, поседел даже.

Кроули открыл глаза. На одну секунду, ему показалось, что в белокурых кудряшках на голове Азирафеля и в самом деле блестит седина. Кроули протянул руку и погладил эти кудри.

— Совсем не заметно, то есть и нет ничего, — солгал он. — Я тут подумал, что ты все-таки прав, ангел.

— В чем?

— Нам надо переехать в один дом. А то мало ли, что еще придумают Эти Дураки. Завтра же займусь этим.

— Снимешь нам дом?

— К дьяволу аренду. Я куплю нам дом. Коттедж. Самый лучший коттедж в самом лучшем месте Англии.

— В Саут-Даунсе?

— Именно. Меловые скалы.

— Море.

— Поля вереска.

— И у нас будет сад?

— Самый лучший сад в округе, уж поверь мне.

— А мои книги?

— Перевезем всю до одной, клянусь тебе. На это моих демонических способностей хватит.  
Решено. Лучший дом с библиотекой и садом, спуск на пляж и прекрасный вид из окон. Мы проведем там лучшую вечность в этой вселенной.

— Кроули…

— Да?

Азирафель смотрел на него, его глаза блестели.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одной… услуге. Если тебе не трудно, конечно. Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

И Кроули поцеловал его губы. И влажные глаза с щекотными ресницами. И высокий светлый лоб, и снова губы…

В эту ночь, конечно, что-то поменялось во вселенной. Нет, новый апокалипсис не был отменен, а вражда Небес и Ада не прекратилась. Только южный ветер принес, наконец, в Англию по настоящему хорошую погоду, которая продержалась, вопреки обыкновению, почти целый месяц. У ласточек на Бичи Хэд вылупились птенцы, а утром все жители Лондона, кроме инспекторов налоговой, проснулись в прекрасном расположении духа. В общем, Богиня улыбнулась.

И даже если дальше все было не совсем так, как планировали друзья — все-таки планы на вечность скорее непостижимы, чем точны, — но именно в эту ночь Кроули и Азирафель определенно были очень счастливы.


End file.
